


A bat and a dog

by howterrib0n



Series: Unconventional ally-ships and foes [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Short, They/Them Pronouns for Tubbo, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrib0n/pseuds/howterrib0n
Summary: Tommy needs to feed again and so here the two boys are, bickering in an abandoned stairwell.( Quick warning, this is centered around Tommy feeding on Tubbo but I don't go too in depth with describing the process. )
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Unconventional ally-ships and foes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 257





	A bat and a dog

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is all platonic, if I see you ship these two I'm gonna punt you into the literal sun.

There was a loud yelp and a hiss of annoyance.

“Can you just stay fucking still?!”

“Well I’m fucking sorry that being bitten isn’t a thing to stay still for!”

Tommy let out a frustrated noise and his hand rocketed to grab onto Tubbo’s wrist, stilling his best friend. “We’ve done this before, bitch boy, now stop fucking moving.” The vampire wrapped his grip securely around the werewolf’s wrist, ready to keep them from fidgeting any more than they were.

Tubbo was nervous, he could smell that. They’ve been fed off of before and apparently it hurt a shit ton, but a feeding is a feeding. Tommy won’t need it again until next month if he does it right.

Stuck in his thoughts, Tommy didn’t realize he forgot to numb the area before biting down onto Tubbo’s arm. The werewolf let out a much louder yelp, jolting backwards. The blonde just tightened his hold on Tubbo’s wrist, using his hand to pat the smaller boy’s head.

After a few seconds, the unbearable sting slowly eased into a numb feeling. Then a few minutes later, Tommy took out his fangs, pressing his tongue to clean up the remaining drops of blood.

Tubbo moved their arm away, now clean and considerably, a little sore. Looking down at their arm, they counted the small, fang sized puncture marks. Vampire bites heal considerably quickly, but they did have a tendency to leave marks.

The werewolf pulled up their sleeve gently, covering up the more than obvious bites. The two boys got up from their hiding place, Tommy making a stupid remark that made them both squawk in quiet laughter.

Reaching the door, the two waved goodbye to one another. Tubbo leaves back to the infamous dream team pack and Tommy to the sleepyboisinc clan. Though their families are sworn rivals, they’re totally meeting up on Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all on my phone because I am addicted to making au's and this is what happens when you let me start thinking about vampire Tommy. Also I wrote this a long while ago and I have no idea when, predicted Tommy being on the violet vampires ig.


End file.
